As the modern society rapidly diversifies, men and women of all ages tend to use cosmetics. In particular, women are using various kinds of cosmetics and cosmetics with different tones and tools. Thanks to the developments from related industries, various kinds of quality cosmetics and tools are being launched on the markets.
The tone makeup is generally performed for the purpose of obtaining further makeup effects after a basic makeup, so it can be called as a practical makeup performed in consideration of beauty, colors, trends, etc. Such makeup might generate different effects depending on the usage and skill.
The above mentioned tone cosmetics might be classified into a skin expression cosmetics using a makeup base, a foundation and a powder, an eye cosmetics using an eye shadow, an eye liner, an eye blower, a mascara, a lip cosmetics using a lipstick, a lip gloss, a lip cream, and a cheek touch cosmetics which is used during a tone makeup on cheeks and jaw. Among such tone cosmetics, there are a lipstick or an eye shadow pencil type, a cake type and a cream type. In case of the cake type and the cream type, various tone cosmetics materials are accommodated in one case, so there are most preferred. In the interior of the accommodation case are provided a makeup brush along with tone makeup materials.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional tone cosmetics case such as a lipstick or an eye shadow used for the sake of a tone makeup comprise a body 10 configured in such a way that different kinds of tone makeup materials are accommodated in a plurality of accommodation parts 11, and at one side of the body 10 is accommodated a makeup brush 12, and a cover 20 which is hinged at the body and is foldable at a certain angle and has a mirror “M” at an inner side surface.
When the conventional tone cosmetics container is used, the user opens the cover while holding the handle part of the makeup brush and has the brush sucking a certain amount of makeup materials and then performs, using a desired color, a makeup looking into the mirror disposed on the inner surface of the cover. When the user finishes the makeup, the makeup brush is accommodated into a corresponding place of the body for the sake of storage.
The conventional tone cosmetics container is generally designed for a user to perform a makeup with the tone makeup materials of different colors accommodated in the accommodation part using only one makeup brush, so the tone makeup materials of each color might be repeatedly used. In this case, the colors of the tone makeup materials might change. In order to prevent the above problems, it is necessary to provide a plurality of makeup brushes which are needed for each color, so the user can feel hard to carry such container.